Shelter: Signal From The Dark
by Aozoran
Summary: Second In The Shelter series. Listening to the sound of the frequencies from deep space, a voice whispers back from the darkness to answer a lost soul's call.
1. Part 1: Whisper

**Author's Note: Here we go! XD Lookie! Two posted up things in one day! *grins* I've been wanting to write this particular plot bunny since I started "A Wrench In The Works." Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, but the crate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening from "A Wrench In The Works, Part 4" <strong>

_How many lives had been torn apart around him? How many lay dead because he had not been able to save them? How many faces turned to him with such sorrow in their optics that it seared him to the core?_

_Broad shoulders rested back against the wall behind his simple berth, the cold concrete sapped the strength and the heat slowly out of his frame, yet he didn't even seem to realise it. A hand reached out to lightly palm the small communications device he had fashioned himself, the simple empty room was suddenly filled with sound, the darkness no longer so empty. Sagging slightly, he allowed his blue optics to slowly shutter, his audio receptors scanning the different frequencies playing over the open channel, some natural from stars and pulsars… others of alien origin, like the radio signals from Earth, stretching across the void to be picked up by the base's communication's array._

_He searched for the sound of Cybertronians. Any voice that could span the distance and reach him._

'Optimus.'

_A shiver fluttered through him at the sound of a voice he had longed to hear. His fingers clenched slightly as he almost thought he did hear it, the tickle of that rough almost husky purr against his audio, a heated breath slipped out from between his lips as he shivered with a desire for more._

_"Say my name." He pleaded with the darkness, Optimus's head tipping back and he swallowed the choked sound that wanted to slip out. "Please…"_

'Orion?'

_His spark clenched at the response. He wanted what Ratchet had… he desperately wanted… the other half of himself. He desperately wanted Ironhide, a voice of reason in the darkness that encased his spark. And in the privacy of his chambers, he allowed the first tear to slide down his cheekplate as his spark shattered into a thousand pieces. While recharge reached out to claim him, another stray tear trickled downwards to hit his chassis, as he longed to dream of something more than just the screams of war._

* * *

><p>"How long has it been?" A low husky growl rumbled against Optimus Prime's audio, his entire body quivered with the anticipation and hungry that he felt slowly growing within his frame. "How long since you have relinquished your grip on your control and <em>lived<em>?"

A half strangled little groan slipped out of the Prime's lips while he arched and squirmed, only to feel hands clamp even more tightly around his wrists, pinning them against the cool concrete wall. His head twisted, attempting to see the face of his lover, yet couldn't make it out in the deep shadows that swarmed around the sleeping base. Blue optics shuttered tightly, Optimus's frame shivering with the sensations being evoked within him.

"Answer me, _Prime_." It was a fierce demand, his wrists been tugged higher, forcing him to almost stand on the tips of his pedes to prevent himself from literally dangling from the grip of his companion. A burning hot frame pressed against the length of his back, searing his sensor net with the imprint of that sexual heat and tightly coiled strength. "How long since someone took that tight valve of yours and forced you to submit?"

The rough words did everything to him all at once, the heat flowed right into him, uncoiling from where it had been shoved aside for so long and he felt the slickness within him at the promise of pleasure at the hands of his captor. His ankle was shoved one way, spreading him and hips slipped in, keeping him in an extremely vulnerable position, yet he loved it, his frame vibrating with the desire for more.

"Answer me, Orion Pax or I'll tear the answer from your lips." A mouth stroked across the back of one shoulder, denta scraping and that clever glossa finding all the hidden sensitive spots along his throat and shoulders, every sensor node was tormented and set on fire by his lover. "Or maybe I should get it from your body." Hips pressed forwards, rocking a hard rhythm against heated plating and left the Prime practically gasping and struggling again to turn and find the mech's hot mouth. "Your body never lies to me."

"_Please!_" Gasping, he squirmed, tugging hard on that grip, but even he could not break it, as both his wrists were being pinned by one large hand, the other sliding down along his side and hip, fingertips coaxing and caressing the Prime's inner thighs, lightly brushing against his heated codpiece. Thrusting forwards into the touches, he quivered with need. It had been so long since he had felt those hands on him, felt the tender brushes of those rough battle hardened servos on his frame. "Please… I'll do anything…" As long as his lover didn't leave him, as long as that strong presence didn't move away from him. "Anything you wish of me." Pleading was not something the Prime would ever do for anyone other than this dark mech.

"Anything?" Amusement tinged the rumbling baritone, the mech trailed his lips along the curve of Optimus's throat and to his audio, glossa sliding across it slowly. "Oh… now that is quite an offer."

Their hips rubbed together erotically, friction growing between them quickly, heating their armour and making Optimus practically pant with the tension that was building within him.

"I want you to touch yourself."

Heat actually flushed through his facial plates at that request, his fingers curling slightly, it was only when his companion stopped that he actually panicked for a moment, all his calm and pose shattered by just the mere threat of losing those hands on him, losing the mech who had backed up a step. "I…" His vocals almost cracked at the struggle for power within this particular situation.

"_Touch_ yourself, or I'll stop."

A sexy little groan escaped him at those words, a shiver running up along his spinal plating at the words as he was slowly released, his legs almost buckling under him as he was practically strutless after what his lover had done to him. The mech managed to stumble forwards, his body ending up sprawled across one of the large crates that were scattered around the base, his body dropping belly down across it.

Heat seared through him so fierce he barely thought he would survive it when he glanced back and this time was rewarded with a glimpse of that handsome face, that massive frame half hidden by the shadows. Crimson and the deepest black armour stood as a warning to the world just how dangerous this mech was. Long scars ran the length of the massive chassis, his large hands were marred with a thousand tiny scratches running across his fingers and lay thick across his knuckle joints. Dark blue optics blazed from out of the darkness, watching him with that thrilling intensity that saw right through him, his spark flared bright at the sight of a mech he had lost too long ago to the war.

_Ironhide_.

Love swam through him, his body responding even more intensely to the sight of this mech who would not take any distance between them, who would force him, coerce him and lay claim to every inch of his frame and spark if only he let him.

"Let me watch you, Orion." Dark blue optics were almost navy with desire and that smouldering heat that nothing could ever extinguish in the old warrior. "Show me what you want."

Someone would never expect it of him, but here in the dark shadows he felt no fear, no worries about anything or anyone, he wanted to please his lover, see those dark optics so dark they were almost black with raw desire for only him. Stripping off his armour, he presented himself to his lover, belly down across the crate, his lips parting as his own hand slipped behind him. A finger brushed against his entrance, feeling the wetness just there and he arched helplessly, a strangled groan escaped him as he slowly slipped a finger into his valve, feeling just how tight he was just there.

A startling cry of pleasure escaped him as his finger found his sweetspot and he stroked it, the wetness spreading out from his entrance, his back arching helplessly. Another digit was added, thrusting into himself lightly, his optics were bright with the sensation, mouth parted while he attempted to cool his overheating circuits.

Suddenly large hands were on him again, tugging him backwards and spinning him. The massive mech dropping to his knee joints before the Prime, his mouth tender as it brushed across his spark casing reverently before gliding downwards, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Optimus's hands dropped to rest on the massive shoulders, using them to keep himself upright as his own finger was replaced by a larger one, which circled and aroused the flames of desire so high that the Prime didn't know what was happening. One of his legs was lifted, spreading him to allow for that finger to more deeply penetrate, creating a slick friction against his sweetspot.

That hungry mouth closed around the tip of Optimus's spike, working it with a skill that left the Prime quivering helplessly as he felt one of his hands being drawn back from one broad shoulder to his own valve, two of Optimus's own fingers were being slipped in beside Ironhide's as their hands were curled together. A strangled cry of delight echoed from the mech as he was being swallowed to the hilt and worked quickly by a mouth that burned down the length of him, demanding his complete and utter surrender.

It was all too hot. So hot… burning him up.

And he overloaded sharply, spilling scorching hot fluids into that waiting mouth, denta scrapping along the length of sensitive flesh, drawing every last drop from him as fluids wet the fingers inside of him, muscle cables clamping down. The world swirled around him for a moment, when a wall of ecstasy slammed into his chestplate and knocked him sideways from the force of it.

Dazed, he didn't realise until something infinitely hard was pressed against his valve that he was sprawled out again across that crate, his wrists caught in one large hand and his legs spread. And in the next instant he couldn't think of anything but the sudden sensation of being _stretched_. It was like nothing else he could describe, his valve was spread to its limit and almost beyond as Ironhide filled him from behind in one swift thrust. His body jerked forwards with each pounding thrust, his spike being worked over one the other rough hand, the lines of wear across that palm only increasing the friction as the hard thrusts jerked him forwards into that grip.

There was no escape from that relentless thrusting, the angle sharp and penetrating, rubbing every inch of that thick spike along his sweetspot and driving him insane from the raw pleasure he was experiencing. His fingers curled, wrists twisting in that grip onto to feel it tighten.

"Harder." He demanded, arching upwards, the length of Ironhide's body spread across his back, solid and warm, their sparks pounding loudly with the intensity of their coupling. "Show me that I'm alive!"

He was rewarded by rough thrusts that had him practically keening within moments, his head arched backwards, unable to help the sudden overwhelming sensations that assaulted him. It had been far too long… far too long since he had felt the burn of that penetration that ran all the way into his spark, the feeling of those skilled hands on his body, both rough and tender all at the same time.

Screaming the mech's name, he came so fiercely that he actually blacked out for a moment, body shivering and shaking with the force of his overwhelming overload.

The next time his optics opened, he was greeted by a sight that made him smile.

His ankles were hooked over those broad shoulders, being practically bent double as he lay on his back on the same crate, his head resting back against it with Ironhide thrusting into him, body straining with the force of his movements, grinding them together. It was so forceful that his body jerked and slid slightly along the top of the crate only to be dragged back and thrust into again, impaled on that hot spike all the way to the hilt, Ironhide's hips thumping against his own, the slick sounds of their joining filling the air.

"_Yes_…" He breathed.

His hands lifting upwards, being allowed to touch the handsome face only a few feet above his own. His servos tracing over the handsome features, thumb sweeping across the scar that ran from one lip to the other. Ironhide's face turned into the touches, his glossa brushing the pad of Optimus's thumb gingerly, before catching it between his denta and biting down erotically.

"Mine." Ironhide growled out low in his throat, dipping his head down so that he could claim the Prime's mouth with his own, their glossas tangling in an intimate dance. Ironhide shared the taste of Optimus with his lover, the sweet fluid still on his glossa as it claimed every inch of the mouth beneath his own, dominating it, stealing all the cool air out of the mech's systems. "Say it." It was a hot little demand against the Prime's lips. "Say. It."

Hard thrusts had him so deep within his lover that they were almost a single being, Ironhide keeping himself buried as he rolled his hips, forcing that valve to take everything that he offered with no relief from the relentless slide of hot metal against liquid heat.

"I'm… yours!" It was a whimpering cry, the Prime's entire body on fire as he was being stroked and touched everywhere, his body thrumming with the sensations that coaxed so much from within him, cracking him open and bearing him to the world again. It was only here in Ironhide's grip that everything seemed bright again, the world seeing to find some sense of completion, the darkness being forced away and replaced with the solid warmth of Ironhide's presence. "I always have been." His hands clutched at those broad shoulders, fingertips digging in and drawing that head back down to catch that mouth.

Ironhide bucked hard, and suddenly overloaded with a roar that was swallowed by his lover, fluids filling that tight valve, creating a delicious pressure deep within him as he continued to thrust and rock against Optimus as the mech overloaded for a third time, both of them slumping limply down.

Optimus Prime swore he was floating in ecstasy, every sensor node alive with that unstoppable fire and he felt his legs being allowed to curl around the back of his lover's hips, hooking there and keeping his lover buried to the hilt within his body. His arms curled around the broad shoulders, clinging desperately to his rock in the storm of his existence. Revelling in the rush of heated air brushing across his jaw, he turned, catching the look of satisfaction that covered those strong features and his spark melted.

"I love you." His hand stroked against the back of that dark helm, kissing the corner of that smirking mouth.

"I would expect nothing less after _that_." A deep rumbling laugh came from deep within Ironhide, his dark optics twinkling with merriment. "I love you, Orion Pax. I always have and always will. Despite the fact you keep changing your name on me and your frame…"

"And you keep getting more scars." A finger brushed against the one that crossed over the inviting lips. "I've missed you so." Optimus Prime had longed since that day Ironhide had been lost to him to have his beloved with him once more. Ironhide had stood behind him since the beginning, being the rock on which he stood, supporting him no matter how bad things got, he had been there. Reassuring and solid. "There is not an astrosecond that passes that I do not long for you to be at my side once more."

Not even Ratchet knew of what he had shared with Ironhide. No one knew of this precious secret he carried, of a love that would never die within his spark.

"And I have longed to be no where else." Dark optics shimmered with emotions for a moment, before his head dipped and he kissed Optimus once more, lingering there, heartfelt and loving.

Yet, the warmth that had soaked into his frame was beginning to fade, Optimus jerking sharply as the solid weight of Ironhide resting against him was lifting. Fading away as if it had been nothing more than…

A spark-wrenching scream of agony came from Optimus Prime's lips as Ironhide suddenly evaporated from his grip, the dark blue optics wide with… surprise when it had happened. His hands were stretching out towards the mech, desperately to draw Ironhide back to him, desperate not to lose that presence, to be once more alone.

"Ironhide!" He was screaming, raw tears of anguish burning down his cheekplates as he heard Ironhide's furious bellow of rage at being dragged away as well, sucked back into that darkness. No matter how hard he tried to hold onto the mech's servo, it was rapidly becoming nothing more than a ghostly shimmer and then… he was alone once more.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime jerked back into consciousness with a scream on his lips and his entire frame shaking as if half of his spark had been sliced away from him and it <em>had<em>. His blue optics swept the room, desperate to find any sign of his beloved, any hint that… he had not been alone for another night.

The blankets were tangled around his half unarmoured frame, his body throbbing softly with the unexplainable sensations of having been well loved. His valve ached deliciously, his sensor net on fire from the slightest brush of the fabric across his plating, his body trembling with the sensations only Ironhide could excite in him.

Suddenly the lights flared on in his quarters, as Ratchet came in through the doorway, his blue optics scanning the place for danger, others were soon standing behind Ratchet, clearly attempting to look in over the mech's shoulders as he stared at Optimus in shock.

"Optimus." The medic breathed, stunned by the sight of the Prime sprawled amongst badly tangled sheets, trembling like a leaf with tears streaking down his cheekplates hotly, unable to be stopped even if they had been noticed by the mech in question. "Are you well?"

"First Aid." The mech rasped, his entire body trembling as he scanned the space, desperate to find any lingering trace that his beloved had been there, yet there wasn't even a hint of that all too familiar scent of gun oil and dry powder charges. The sheets were cool around him, no evidence other than his body's own tingling response suggested that Ironhide had been present. "I need… to…"

The slender little medic was soon appearing in the doorway after slipping beneath Ratchet's arm, his head cocked slightly as concern instantly flared to life in his optics. One glance over the Prime's form and he actually turning and shooing everyone out, even giving Ratchet a look that convinced him to leave without further question as to what had so startled the Prime to have caused such a reaction.

"Optimus?" First Aid stood to one side of the large berth, his optical ridges drawn together in concern as he paused there not wanting to rush the clearly distraught mech, though he was already sending reassurances to Ratchet through his spark bond to the other medic.

"Ironhide." Optimus breathed the name, swallowing hard as he desperately tried to control the flood of tears that streaked down over his cheekplates and refused to stop. "Have you seen Ironhide? Even… just glimpsed him…" He had wanted to ask that question since the mech's arrival on base. "Aid…"

Surprised by the question, he considered it before nodding once. "I did see him about a vorn ago." The mech admitted softly. However, his expression sobered as he gazed deeply into the Prime's optics. "He was in the hands of the Decepticons."

And in the background, the quiet whisper of the scanner continued to sound, crackling softly a little like static.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh XD now the question is did Optimus just dream it on his own, or was Ironhide attempting to connect with him?<strong>


	2. Part 2: Will

**Author's Note: Slightly short ^^ but I felt it worked rather well on its own for a part! Hope you guys like it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Warship, <strong>_**Nemesis**_**, Earth's Atmosphere**

A low menacing growl echoed out of the darkness, burning dark blue optics almost searing the paintwork off of Airachnid as the femme regarded her prey with keen interest. She had never quite met another mech like this one, every sense she had tingled with the awareness that if he broke free of his restraints, she would be nothing more than a broken frame on the floor within astroseconds. This Autobot would have no hesitation in him for making the kill, he knew that she was someone who would not stop her slaughter of 'innocents' until she was offlined. He was a _prize_ to be certain.

"You know that sweet little growl of yours will get you nowhere." Leaning against the wall just outside of the laser bars, she peered into the darkness of the mech's cell, hearing the rattle of heavy chains and the movement of something large lurking within the shadows. "Though I must admit, I do find you delightfully entertaining."

A vicious word suddenly came from the darkness, when a length of chain suddenly slammed so hard into the laser bars, it steamed, the end of it almost catching Airachnid's throat and dragging her towards the death the bars would deal her. The metal hissed and melted as the laser burned through it and it dropped with a heavy thunk to the floor.

"Magnificent." The Decepticon almost crooned.

Airachnid finally got a glimpse of the massive mech when he stirred from where he had been coiled against one wall, long limbs stretching as lengths of chain scrapped across the plating beneath him. He was large for an Autobot, someone who could dwarf even Megatron if he wanted to. This was one of those mechs who had been forged for war, built to take down any enemy put before him with no compunctions about dirty fighting.

"I wonder how it was you ended up here," A clawed digit gestured towards the bars, before her bright indigo optics narrowed slightly, feeling the tingle of awareness streak up her spinal plating as Ironhide lifted himself from the deck, uncoiling completely like the predator he was, a treat that even she heeded. "Trapped like a mere _animal_."

"This will not hold me for long."

And a hand suddenly shot through between the bars, large fingers coiling around her throat lifting her from the ground even though her acid tipped claws were raking across his arm and searing into the thick plating. Digits flexed and squeezed tight, cutting off the supply of energon to her main processors and threatening to actually snap her head right off. Dark blue optics narrowed on the femme that dangled from his grip, twisting and writhing in an attempt to get herself free, but even she could not break his hold.

"I have little time for your childish taunts." Denta were actually bared, scarred lips parting and making him look even more fierce in the blazing crimson glow of the lasers.

"Drop her and back away, Autobot." A voice hissed from behind Airachnid. "Or would you prefer I sedate you again?"

The Decepticon femme was flung against a far wall with one flick of Ironhide's wrist, her body slamming hard enough to actually dent the metal before she dropped limply down to the floor. The large crimson and black Autobot did back up, his optics burning with hatred before retreating back into the shadows, silence filling the space once more.

"Behave."

Ironhide quieted completely, his frame settling down as the lengths of chain scattered a little around him from where they had been actually torn from the walls where they had once restrained him. He knew what sedation meant and it was the last thing he wanted right then, no matter how much he desired what came with the darkness of recharge. They had used him once to attempt to gain access to Optimus Prime's mind and processors and they would use him again. The intrusion had only been prevented by his own stubborn will and the use of a particular memory file of his to prevent them breaching Optimus's Firewalls.

His optics narrowed on the dangerous Decepticon who stood on the other side of the bars observing him with quiet amusement. Mindwipe was staring at him, forcing Ironhide to actually dip his head and glance away, something the Autobot rarely ever did, but knew it was necessary to prevent the other mech from trancing him as he had so often before.

"I must admit, I was rather impressed by your little game with me last night." Lips turned upwards into a cold calculating smile, one that bared the mech's 'fangs'. "You've improved, my little Pet. You usually cannot keep me out, but you did that time. I commend your efforts. However, Lord Megatron wants information and I do not wish to disappoint him."

"I would rather extinguish my spark then ever allow you access to his mind."

"So willing to sacrifice yourself." Mindwipe's lips quirked upwards. "But such is the way of _love_."

A roar of rage suddenly came from Ironhide, the mech coming up short at the bars, his fists clenched sharply, knowing that his mind and emotions had been the source of Mindwipe's amusement for the past three vorns. He had built up a tolerance to the power the mech used upon him, but still he could not fight it, no matter how hard he tried.

"I wonder what your beloved Prime would do if he knew the Decepticons had you here on Earth." Lips quirking upwards, he regarded Ironhide with a touch of speculation glimmering in his optics. "Would he give himself up to save you?"

"Prime knows the importance of his position." Ironhide growled out, his expression darkening as he clamped down on the urge to pace the length of the bars, his body quivering with such raw emotions that he was having a hard time keeping them bottled up. "He would not do anything so reckless." However, his spark clenched sharply, knowing that it just might not be true, the shared 'dream' through their faded mental bond might just have reawaken the Prime to something they both held close to their sparks. _Do not come for me._ He whispered to himself.

"We shall see."

And Mindwipe's mocking laughter bounced off the walls of the Decepticon prison deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Base, Nevada, Earth<strong>

"Optimus?"

The Prime actually jerked, his large frame shifting abruptly upright as he became aware of his surroundings once more and turned to face the doorway and the femme who stood there looking a touch concerned. His optics shuttered for a moment before rubbing a hand across his optics and attempting to relieve the pressure that seemed to rest just behind them, before gesturing for her to enter.

Arcee entered the mech's mostly Spartan quarters, glancing around and suddenly coming to a stop at the sight of the small holo-projector sitting before the Prime, its projector active and offering up a short video clip of two mechs. Blue optics widening with recognition of exactly who the younger of the two Cybertronians was, Optimus Prime himself… _before_ the war. A young mech who was gazing up at his much larger companion with affection and delight dancing in pale blue optics as he was tugged close against a powerful chassis.

Optimus's head turned to watch the little scene play out, remembering the time he had set up the small projector secretly in hopes of catching a few images of Ironhide relaxed and playful. It had never ceased to amuse him endlessly just how much his beloved had hated digital recording mediums of all kinds and the slightly flustered expression that came to the mech's features when he caught sight of himself in a still holo.

"He hated digital recorders." Optimus commented softly, reaching out to lightly touch the image, even though his fingers brushed right through it he desperately clung onto the hope that he would find Ironhide once more. Maps and reports lay scattered across his 'desk', his earlier attempts to find anything that could even hint to where Ironhide might be. He had lost Ironhide so long ago… lost him to the war… to…

"I didn't know you…"

"Not even Ratchet did." His laughter was wry and almost bitter. "I didn't want to share." Shoulders slumped when he shut off the recording, desperately wanting to feel as he had the night before, feel the powerful frame close against his own, solid and real. "Ironhide was my mentor, my teacher… and the one who kept me grounded." Tucking the small projector back into subspace, he regarded the printouts spread out on the cold surface, longing to hear Ironhide's voice from near the berth.

_"If you start this little habit of bringing home datapads… before you know it you'll have stacks of them on every available surface." A pair of dark blue optics sparked with amusement from the end of the berth, massive frame sprawled across it, not at all shy about his unarmoured state or his impressive arousal. "If you do that, I'll just incinerate the ones that get in my way." Lips twitched in silent delight at Optimus's expression. "Keep backups, Orion, if you decide to head down this path towards… paperwork." _

"What can I do for you, Arcee?"

"I just wanted to say that you missed all of the last day's meals." Her optics dimmed slightly as she carefully withdrew a cube from subspace and set it on the edge of the desk, glancing back behind her towards the door.

A tired smile touched the corners of his lips when his gaze followed Arcee's and knew that she had not been the one to realise he had not ingested any fuel. "First Aid."

The slender blue and white mech appeared in the doorway, his visor dimmed and he almost seemed to want to fidget, his head dipping down so that he could stare at the floor with apparent avid interest.

Arcee wore the same silent expression that Optimus Prime did when they both regarded the newest member of the Autobot Earth contingent.

Guilt suddenly appeared on the mech's beautiful features, his arm wrapping around his chassis protectively, clearly attempting to shield his sparklings unconsciously. "I…"

"Do not feel guilt for your happiness."

First Aid jerked as if he had been struck, his grip on himself tightening, a slight tremble ran through his limbs. "I am a reminder of all of what you have lost and what… everyone misses."

And neither Optimus nor Arcee could deny it. Neither of the Cybertronians could honestly say they weren't jealous of the fact that Ratchet had been given a second chance with someone dear to his spark. Silence burned in the air between them all, scorching them right down to their sparks with the reality of exactly what the war could do. It ate away at them piece by piece until all they had left was a stark hope that just maybe they would survive.

"It kills me inside…" The blue and white medic whispered, a single tear slowly sliding down his cheekplate from beneath the edge of his visor. "That I can do nothing for the pain you experience. I am a healer, yet I am powerless to ease…"

"Love?"

First Aid spun, his slender body trembling with the force of his emotions and stared up into the face of the usually grumpy and irritable Ratchet. Yet the moment Ratchet's arms open to him he was flinging himself into the warm embrace, burying his face against the solid white and crimson chassis and clung desperately to his bondmate.

Cradling First Aid to him, Ratchet stroked a palm lightly up and down smooth spinal plating, his cheekplate resting on top of the pretty helm. _'I have you, my Compassionate One.'_ He let out a soft vocalisation that was helping to ease the raw distress that was screaming through their bond and what had drawn him instantly to his bondmate's side. Ratchet didn't care who saw him acting like that, no matter the fact that he himself was not one for public displays of affection. _'We will do what we can for them.'_ A kiss was dropped on top of the pretty helm, feeling his own spark lighten at the presence of his other half, knowing that he was the most fortunate of Cybertronians to have found something so precious. _'Do not despair.'_

First Aid was sobbing, great shudders wracking the slender mech, while he attempted to calm himself, but could not help but feel the deep wash of emotions that came off both Arcee and Optimus in that moment. Ratchet knew that First Aid had always had a gift for sensing the emotions of others, not having understood to what extent until they had bonded and he had been able to share a new look at the world around him through his bondmate's optics.

"First Aid… I apologise…" Optimus Prime was on his pedes, his expression stricken, knowing that he had just…

"No." Ratchet's voice was a low warning growl, his arms tightening around his bondmate, tucking the smaller medic in closer, their chasses touching and sparks pulsing rapidly together. "Don't say the words, my Friend. Don't say them when you can't mean them."

The Prime lifted a hand to lightly rub at a spot just over his spark, blue optics searching Ratchet's face for a long moment, looking for something that he didn't know the name of.

"We would help you." It was muffled against Ratchet's chestplate, First Aid leaning into the soothing heat of the mech's frame, his voice a touch ragged instead of its usually musical and soothing notes. "We would help you locate Ironhide. You don't have to fight on your own. You don't have to… stand back from us…"

"My Bondmate is right, Optimus. _Frag it!_" Lips pressing together, Ratchet almost glared at their Prime and gritted his denta together, his optics taking in the scattered piles of printouts and datapads across the table the mech had been seated at minutes before. "You don't have to fight this on your own. Neither of you are _alone_. We are right here beside you, ready and willing to aide you in any way we can. _We_ _care_."

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots froze as if a bucket of cold ice water had been poured down the back of his armour plating, his back stiffening as he gazed at Ratchet and First Aid as if seeing the two for the first time. The walls that surrounded him that had been first cracked by Ironhide the night before, splintered a little more. The jagged cracks beginning to widen slowly, allowing a few bright rays of light in.

_"Don't forget how to live." _

"Let us in, Optimus." It was a soft plea from one of the two mechs that had known him for so long and yet never truly known all of him.

"I…" He actually hesitated, azure optics sweeping the faces of the Autobots before him as if seeing them for the first time, then glancing back towards Arcee and catching a glimmer of something in her features that made him pause. "I would welcome the assistance." A part of him suddenly unclenched from the grip of that ice cold chill that had swept over him at the loss of his Ironhide, that piece of his spark melting at the friendship and honest concern he saw in the optics of the bonded pair whom watched him.

"Good." Ratchet groused, giving Optimus a short look. "About slagging time." Though he gave both a rather pointed glare. "Though if you upset my bondmate again, both of you will be regretting your stupidity _physically_."

And even the Prime winced at that threat, knowing just how hard Ratchet could hit with a good wrench.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it ^^<strong>


	3. Part 3: Wonder

**Author's Note: Two birds with one stone D Hot raging interfacing AND the first meeting between Orion Pax and Ironhide on Cybertron! I really hope you guys like it. I think it turned out well. I always thought these two would have an instant chemistry and apparently they did! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the berth.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Autobot Base, Nevada, Earth<strong>

A scream escaped his lips, optics wide as his entire back arched into the thrusts, body shuddering and practically vibrating with each deep penetration that left every inch of his frame burning with the friction and stretch. Fingers curled helplessly into the fabric of the berth just beneath him, his knees being forced further apart, while Ironhide continued to take him so deep that he felt as if their bodies would melt together with the heat they were creating between them.

There was nothing in the universe like this, nothing that could ever match the heat and connection that burned like a living thing between them. Helm dropping to rest against his stretched out arms before him, Optimus's body trembled with the hot friction that just seemed to increase, when the mech shifted just a few more inches, increasing the angle of his thrusts and scorching a trail across his sweetspot relentlessly. He had always enjoyed this, the loose restraints around his wrists, the weight of his lover's frame pressing him downwards, hands stroking and sliding over every inch of his frame, even tormenting his spark a time or two.

Blue optics shuttered tightly, panting hard, his systems desperately attempting to cool him down, but nothing worked. Nothing but…

A shriek filled the room before he could silence the sound, his body stilled and trembled like a leaf caught in a spider's web. Another shriek slipped out, his body hitting an overload every time that spike filled him so deeply he didn't think there was any part of his valve left unstretched and open to his lover's spike.

Ironhide's palm was flat against Optimus Prime's belly, fingers teasing the base of his twitching spike, but it was hand that had left the Prime barely able to let out anything but a stream of rather erotic little noises of pleasure. Magnetic fields flickered and danced across hypersensitive pathways and sent burning hot jolts of fire roaring through him, though it took energy to do so, Ironhide was an expert in tormenting him like that.

Entire frame rippling with his latest overload, he could feel Ironhide grind hard against his aft, finally spilling hot fluids deep within him, leaving him gasping and squirming as he collapsed onto the berth. There was nothing like this, the feeling of that hot spike slipping so intimately into him. Cheekplate resting against the covers, he panted hard, desperate to cool himself down as he felt his lover withdraw, freeing his wrists and…

A sharp hiss of pleasure surged through every system he had, sensor nodes lighting up as a hot mouth burned a path along the back of his shoulders and downwards, tracing the curve of his spinal plating, glossa sweeping across the hypersensitive seams and nipped at the wiring that was exposed between his plating. Digits curled into the thermal blankets spread out beneath his chassis, his body arched slightly in response to the slow caresses that had him burning from the inside out in response.

"Orion." It was a tender whisper against the small of his back, a warm face nuzzling against his spinal plating, kisses fluttering just there before palms slipped upwards from ankle joints to thighs, spreading them exposing the heated circuitry and valve to that teasing mouth. Licking over it once, Ironhide's cheekplate rubbed softly against his lover's aft, feeling a shiver coil upwards throughout his entire body in response when heated air was blowed across the damp entrance.

Though the night seemed nothing more than a pleasure filled haze until that moment, Optimus couldn't help but feel as if he had finally gotten back that missing piece of himself, that it truly was Ironhide touching him so intimately.

"Listen to me." Ironhide's voice was rough and husky with the heated arousal he was experiencing in that moment. This was the only way he could contact Optimus and he had taken in during the few moments he had on his own, mustering what little strength remained mentally to him. "I need you to not come after me."

Instantly the Prime stilled, his blue optics widening suddenly at those words, his body giving into his mind as he pulled away from that intimate caress of that mouth against that part of him. Rolling, he stared with wide optics at the black and crimson Autobot whom knelt on the end of the berth, a massive shadow that hovered just on the edge of the darkness that filled the space and sheltered him from sight.

"Ironhide…" It was a hopeful plea. His servo reaching out to lightly brush against the mech's cheekplate, thumb trailing across one of the scars that marred the otherwise smooth metal, his servo was cradled in a large one, held there as dark blue optics shuttered in silent appreciation of the contact.

A heart-wrenching sound escaped his lips, the Prime unable to contain his emotions, feeling like the awkward mech he had once been as Orion Pax, a data clerk who had desperately wanted to be more and who Ironhide had guided into his destined path as Prime. His arms were flung around the massive shoulders, his entire frame thumping hard against the massive bulk of the old warrior, the mech easily absorbed his weight, both strong arms coiling around his waist and gathering him in close, relishing the contact.

"You're really here." He breathed, unable to help himself, knowing that most wouldn't believe this if they had seen him, but his spark sang with joy and relief being given such a precious gift. Helm dipping, his face pressed into the crook of the mech's neck, his entire frame being so easily cradled by Ironhide. "Primus… I…"

"I do not know how long I can keep up this connection." Ironhide's face was deeply troubled as he cradled his lover tightly to him. "I need you to promise me you will not attempt to rescue me."

Blue optics narrowed sharply on his beloved's face, his expression clouding over with intense emotion, lips pressing together. "I can't do that."

"_Orion_. Frag it, do not be difficult about this."

Their frames rolled, Optimus's back thumping softly against the berth, the crimson and blue mech arching against his lover's frame, relishing the way he was being pinned beneath the bulk of his beloved's body. His hands curled around the back of Ironhide's helm, tugging it down and devouring the mech's mouth, a low groan escaping his lips heated air mingling. He couldn't get enough of his lover, couldn't get enough of this. It had been so long and his hunger for this kind of contact left him practically trembling with his silent need for more.

"I gave you up once, I won't do so again."

"Stubborn aft!" Ironhide growled, hooking his lover's knees in his elbow joints and spreading them, shifting up onto his knees he drove forwards hard, unable to help the pull than his lover did. No matter how many times he took the mech, his beloved was always almost painfully tight, squeezing him with muscle cables that worked him until he was practically snarling with need and a raw untameable desire for him again and again.

A number of curses escaped Ironhide, but he was silenced when his lover pulled him down into a heated kiss, arms wrapping tightly around Ironhide, their bodies moving hotly together, unable to still for even a moment. However, Optimus was trying his best not to be distracted by what his lover was doing to him, even though every sensor node in his valve was on fire from the rough and fast penetrations, he was desperate to track the mech he clung to.

"NO!" Ironhide roared, feeling the tenuous bond that connected them strengthen with the energy Optimus was pouring into the connection, finally feeding the previously waning bond.

The black and crimson mech jerked back, slipping free of his lover's warm and welcoming heat with an erotic little wet pop, his frame trembling as he practically forced himself to slide away. Everything with the warrior clamoured for him to coil himself around that lithe frame, to let his hands touch every inch of it and learn all the secrets it held. His mind told him he had to drop the connection, he had to let it go before Mindwipe discovered that he had been unable to stay away from Optimus, unable to resist the pull of their sparks clawing to be closer… to be intimately bound together.

Bright blue optics were crackling with a spark of defiance, before the mech pounced, unwilling to let his beloved go for any reason, desperate to have the other of his spark restored to him. His arms and legs wrapped tightly around the massive frame, preventing himself from being dislodged, his valve wet and rubbing against the twitching spike that had refused to 'retreat'. His mouth latched onto a spot just beneath one of Ironhide's audios, denta biting down hard as Ironhide practically trembled within Optimus's embrace.

Sliding down just a few inches, he arched as he was penetrated again, that spike slowly beginning to fill him once more, his muscle cables tightening sharply about the length, preventing Ironhide from pulling out easily from the wet tightness. "When have you _ever_ been able to deny what is between us?"

Suddenly the Prime's back thumped hard against a wall and the spike was thrusting painfully hard into the mech practically glued to him, his hands leaving tiny dents as he took out his frustration and emotions out on his lover, hearing the cries of pleasure escape the mech's lips. Slamming him back harder, he held back nothing, knowing that only this mech could satisfy his needs, only Optimus Prime, his beloved Orion could satisfy and control the predator he was.

Their mouths meshed almost viciously, heated air burning out of their vents as they arched and writhed together, unable to resist the power of what they shared together.

And it was a silent promise from Optimus Prime to his lover that he would not give up, he would keep driving forwards until he caught up with the one that held his spark. Even as the edges of the dream began to unravel, the Prime clung tightly to the bond that strung them together, the pulsing strings of fate that like them had refused to evaporate with time.

* * *

><p><strong>Shady Deals Bar, Lower Levels, Iacon, Cybertron [Past]<strong>

_"Yah could've come sooner, 'Hide." Jazz grumbled softly, his lips pressing together as his optics rolled skyward and he sat back down onto the stool by the bar, his expression a touch put out. "Ah was meant ta meet up with Prowler a joor ago." One ankle swinging slightly, he glanced around at the loud bar that surrounded them, before taking in the massive Cybertronian who stood before him, knowing that most would never dare to be so flippant with this particular mech if they didn't consider him a friend. _

_Scarred and marked with the signs of a seasoned warrior, Ironhide stood head and shoulders over every mech he met and everyone instantly got out of his way when the mech had entered, an air of deadly intent surrounding him. "Do not start in with me, Jazz." A low growl escaped him, his optics flashing with dark blue fire, before he downed the entire cube of high grade that had been waiting for him as if it were nothing but low grade. Even though it was more than likely burning his oral tubing and vocals, the mech didn't even twitch. "You asked me to come and I have. I was not impressed with your little joke about a Data Clerk…" _

_"Yah need ta see 'im, 'Hide. Don't be judgin' Orion Pax before yah met 'im. Ah tell yah straight up, he should've been one of yah battle bots." Jazz nodded towards a tall mech whom had just stepped through the doors, his broad shoulders and build one of the warrior caste, yet his demeanour was one of a common worker bot, meek and almost subservient. _

_Ironhide's optics immediately narrowed as he gazed over the striking mech who seemed more out of place in the bar then a sparkling would. Head whipping around to pin Jazz to the stood with a glare, his lips parted on something close to a snarl. "What is the meaning of this?" A massive servo gestured towards the mech who was wearily approaching them, his other servo slamming down against the bar so hard that the metal actually cracked and dented deeply from the action. _

_"Mah thoughts exactly." Jazz's lips quirked upwards at the corners at the sight of Ironhide's reaction, though he was even more pleased to see the physical reaction his friend was having to the strikingly handsome Orion Pax. The cunning Intelligence Bot knew he had been right, Ironhide was hooked whether he believed it or not. "One look at 'im and Ah knew Ah needed ta brin' yah in on dis."_

_"Jazz… I apologise for my lateness." Swallowing slightly, Orion Pax lifted his chin a little, attempting to lift his optics to meet that of the massive crimson and pitch black warrior who stood beside Jazz. "I was uncertain exactly where this place was and…" _

_"No worries there, 'Rion." Jazz winked at his friend, flashing him a rather bemused grin. "'Hide just got 'ere and he's da reason Ah wanted yah ta come out here." _

_"Look at me, Orion Pax." Ironhide's voice was a low warning purr, dark blue optics sparking with fire and interest. "You continue to stare at the ground and I'll have nothing more to do with you. No bot worth his chips stares at another's pedes like a common organic." _

_Immediately bright blue optics snapped upwards, meeting Ironhide's with defiance and a brilliant intelligence bright in them. The mech's shoulders straightened from their hunch, spinal plating straightening and adding several feet to his tall frame. _

_"Better." The warrior rumbled, optics still narrowed on the mech before him, his lips pressing together, the scars that ran across his face adding to the dark shadows that haunted his features. "I don't train fools and cowards." _

_"Train…?" A startled hope flickered through those blue optics, his head twisting towards Jazz, who was grinning widely at both of them. "I thought…" _

_"Ironhide 'ere is a lot betta with da trainin' then Ah am." The corners of his lips twitched upwards as he realised exactly how interested Ironhide had become in their young inexperienced data clerk. _

_Ironhide moved slowly, large frame surprisingly agile on his pedes as he stalked Orion Pax, his head dipping down so that their faces where almost touching, their optics locking. "You want me to teach you, I'm not going to be doing it for free." His spark burned with something he had never experienced at the mere presence and sight of this particular mech, every sense he had was alert and focused on the crimson and blue mech before him. He sensed it and knew this was the real reason Jazz had called him. This mech was more than just a misplaced warrior… It was in those blue optics, a spark of something he had not seen in any other mech before and it touched something deep inside of him. _

_"I do not have many credits…" _

_Jazz smirked slightly. "Dat ain't what he be wantin' Orion." _

_"What can I offer you? I know I need training." But… Optics suddenly widened as they gazed up into the face of the warrior, truly taking in the significance of what Ironhide was demanding of him. His mouth opened, his fuelpump racing with surprise and also with a surprising hunger for a taste of what it could be like. Ironhide was raw power, a mech who would dominate in spirit and body, demanding of him more than any other. _

_A slow smile spread across the mech's lips, lighting the surprisingly handsome features, dark blue optics softening with a look that promised Orion Pax would be wanting for absolutely nothing if he said yes. _

_Oh dear Primus. The data clerk didn't know whether to run from the bar or to lean up and find out exactly what it was like to find himself possessed by something so dangerous and primal. _

_A servo stretched out to lightly capture Orion's jaw with one finger beneath his chin, lifting it upwards, thumb sweeping across the curve of the mech's cheekplate. "Are you frightened, Orion Pax?" _

_"No." The mech responded instantly, his jaw clenching, feeling the heat and surprisingly gentleness of that touch, the promise of something that would last a lifetime. Jazz had gifted him with a chance to have something he desperately craved, a mech who would not hold him down, one who would not allow him to content himself with his life. "I'm not afraid. If I give you what you want, then I want something in return." _

_"Besides training?" An optical ridge lifted sharply in quiet amusement, the corners of his lips actually twitching, his large frame actually relaxing. "Now what would that be?" _

_"You." A finger poked lightly at Ironhide's chassis right over his spark casing. "I need you." _

_"Clever bot, ain't he?" Jazz grinned like a proud mother hen, clearly proud that he had not ignored the data clerk who had broken the strict caste mould and had gone looking for more. _

_A low growl of challenge escaped Ironhide, the mech dipping his head lower so that their mouths were mere inches apart, heated air mingling between them. "I do not share, I do not give up what is mine."_

_"Who's asking you too?" One optical ridge lifted in amused question. "I certainly wouldn't want to give up what looks to be the better end of the deal." With each passing moment, Orion Pax felt his confidence slowly started to grow, his sense of self beginning to expand as the future truly didn't look like it would end up buried in pointless data files. Maybe Megatron was right, maybe it was time to voice his opinion? _

_"Brat." Mouth capturing the younger mech's, he tugged him forwards into his frame, devouring him within astroseconds, staring off a chain reaction in both of them that neither knew the full consequences of. _

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder exactly how I should go about rescuing Ironhide. Suggestions?<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Part 4: Wound

**Author's Note: TADA! I finally managed to get this chapter out, it wanted to be stubborn, but here it is! I really REALLY hope you guys like it! Finally see our favourite Prime lose his cool!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Autobot Bunker 10, Ruins Of Iacon, Cybertron [Past]<strong>

_Optics drifted open, his cheekplate rubbing lightly against the broad shoulder just beneath it. Inhaling deeply, the heady scent of his lover's frame filled his senses and he almost groaned in need in response. He had never experienced anything like it, the disarming and delicious sensation of being utterly complete and all the worries chased from his processors. Optimus Prime's lips twitched upwards at the corners, tipping his head enough that he could brush his lips across the battle scarred metal and up against the side of the mech's jaw. _

_A hand slipped upwards across the length of the Prime's spinal plating, lazily stroking and tracing every seam along the way to cup the back of the mech's helm and draw his head up enough to kiss him. It was a gentle action, soothing and tender, their mouths meshing together easily, glossas tangling. _

_"What am I going to do without you…?" His voice was soft, but it held the note of despair and desperate longing that bubbled up from within his spark. "You've always been…" Swallowing slightly, he turned his head and pressed it against the curve of his lover's throat, his arms sliding beneath the massive chassis he was sprawled across, allowing the heat of Ironhide's frame to soak up into his own. _

_"Orion Pax." The deep rumble vibrated up through the Prime, dark blue optics flickering open and remaining half shuttered, the colour so dark it was almost black. "It will be no more than a few deca-orns." _

_Yet, the Prime couldn't help but feel that… it would be longer than that. He desperately didn't want to release this mech from his grasp, knowing that Ironhide might just slip out of his reach if he did so. However, the war needed Ironhide, he was an experienced fighter and one that could lead the troops on the front lines where he was needed. Personal reasons, he knew, couldn't interfere with the Autobot cause, but still… his spark rebelled at the idea of being without the strength of Ironhide behind him. _

_"You'll have Jazz _and_ Prowl. Apparently you'll also have a medic by the name of Ratchet joining up and I've heard quite a bit about him from some sources, though I hear you once knew him." _

_"I did… briefly" Pushing himself upwards, forearms resting across the black and crimson chassis, his fingertips trailed down along a scar unaware of the movement. "They. Aren't. You." Vibrant blue optics narrowed sharply on his lover, the mech who was his other half. "You _always_ underestimate your importance to me. You are the reason I'm even here still. You are the reason I am a Prime. The reason I have the strength to fight." _

_"Nuts and bolts, Orion. I am not…" _

_"You are!" Both fists thumped against the thick plating, his head dropping forwards so that his forehead touched against the warm metal, hearing the pulsations of that treasured spark. "Don't you fragging say otherwise, Ironhide. You are my happiness, my spark… my reason for being." _

_Gathering the Prime up in his arms, he sat up, just resting his back against the cramped wall on one side of the makeshift berth they occupied together in the hastily patched up base they occupied. Cradling the mech to him, he rocked him slowly, dropping his cheekplate against the top of the Cybertronian's blue helm. Allowing his optics to shutter, he allowed the Autobot to slowly calm himself down, to experience all the raging emotions that were usually so bottled up within him in the privacy and shelter of his grip. _

_"Thick plated aft." Optimus muttered, but buried himself further into that embrace, grateful that Ironhide always knew exactly what he needed and wanted. "Don't feel good about this, 'Hide." _

_"Hey, I'll be fine. Nothin' can kill me. I'm built to outlast basically everything." _

_"You aren't old." Lips twitched slightly, melting into the slow soothing movements of his lover, feeling all the strain seep right out of him, unable to resist the lure of Ironhide's touch. "I would know you definitely aren't from your performance last night." _

_"I live to please." _

_"Definitely." Blue optics flashed with delight, a hand lifting to brush over one scarred cheekplate, caressing the warm metal and feeling his lover nuzzle into it affectionately. "You better come back in one piece, Ironhide or…" _

_A smirk curled one edge of his lips, giving Optimus a rather playful look, nipping at the fingertips that came close to his lips. Capturing one, he sucked on it, glossa stroking the sensitive pad of it, dark optics turning stormy with desire and an every present hunger that neither could ever truly sate. "Or what? You'll punish me? I would love to see you attempt to." _

_Lifting his chin slightly in stubborn defiance, he was grateful that Ironhide had eased his anxiety, reassuring him in all the ways he needed. "I have a way." _

_"I think I will enjoy seeing that when I return." _

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Warship, <strong>_**Nemesis**_**, Earth's Atmosphere**

The entire Decepticon ship was suddenly echoing with a roar that made ever Vehicon flinch, the sound deep and filled with the promise of death to anyone that attempted to see its source.

"Isn't smart." Knock Out grumbled, the medic actually rubbing one arm lightly, a shiver flickering up his spinal plates at the second deafening bellow of rage that unnerved even Breakdown. "One shot… and poof." He gestured slightly, staring back down the corridor towards the locked down section of the ship that currently kept the Autobot contained. Starvation had only added to the Autobot's natural strength and willingness to practically tear the entire place apart with his bare servos. "No more nasty little Autobot."

Another rather loud grind of metal against metal filled the air.

"Not so little." Airachnid smiled deviously, a finger rubbing lightly up across her own throat remembering exactly how that large servo had closed around it. She had to admit it was definitely something she admired silently about the mech, he had the brutality of a Decepticon in there. "Definitely not little at all…"

"You have poor taste." Breakdown scoffed, golden optics narrowing on her before massive shoulders shrugged and he dropped into one of the seats before the bank of screens and control panels.

A finger tapped a button and all optics turned to the image that flashed up on the display panel, the massive black form of Ironhide was prowling the corridor, every piece of machinery and every wall had been literally torn apart in his rampage to escape. There was nothing that had been left whole except it seemed several hidden cameras.

"About time he dealt with him." Someone muttered as Mindwipe finally came into view of the camera, facing down the rampaging Autobot with the foolishness of a newly sparked bot facing down Megatron.

* * *

><p>There was a sickening crack as spinal plating squealed in protest and the main sensor column was literally twisted in two, the Vehicon's head was pulled right off like the cork from a bottle of the finest beverage. The body dropped to the ground, the head trailing wires and fluid, the mech baring his denta in an expression that would have frightened even the most stalwart of soldiers. "You think these toys of yours will stop me?" A red hot rage burned within the dark blue optics making them almost glint an eerie violet in the dark corridor of the ship.<p>

Mindwipe stood down the length of the corridor from him, wings twitching, the Decepticon regarding the Autobot with no hint of fear. He had faced off against Ironhide for vorns, keeping the Autobot caged and trapped. However, Mindwipe could almost feel a tickle of something in the back of his mouth, a shimmering doubt that had settled there as his steady optics met those burning ones. Mind reaching for Ironhide's using the optical connection as he had so many times, he froze the moment he came up against a mental barrier… one that resisted his first probing touches. A flicker of annoyance crossed his features at the resistance.

The mental raping of his mind and memories had tugged some more of Ironhide's control from him, shredding some small part of him that had prevented him from becoming far more like the Decepticons then he had ever allowed himself to be. Yet, somehow now he had finally found something to protect his mind with, something strong and unyielding that wouldn't snap under the mental probe. Optimus's coding. The bond had fed him subroutine after subroutine of new firewall data and a pile of new things his systems had been desperate for. As a Prime, Optimus's coding was the best there was, built to withstand practically anything and his lover had given it to him.

_'Ironhide.' _

Dark blue optics widened at the tickle of that voice against the sensitive parts of his processors, his expression softening as his spark pulsed rapidly in response. Optimus Prime was _close_.

Mindwipe hissed immediately at the fact that someone else was inside of Ironhide's processors, while he was barred. Those optics narrowed on him sharply, clearly not at all pleased by what had occurred. This Autobot belonged to him, had belonged to him for so long, his toy… his _prize_.

A slight smile tugged at Ironhide's lips as he straightened, his frame actually relaxing and the anger beginning to fade the moment he felt the bond tingle again and warmth spill across his spark and mind. Like those vivid dreams he had shared with his Prime, the warmth was whole that of his beloved's spark and presence, there was nothing else that ever gave him such peace.

"Do not think to dismiss me." Mindwipe snarled, features twisting into a dangerous mask of fury. Those optics burned with such emotion that it would have startled any other to witness it. His mental probes were becoming claws, scratching and digging gouges in his mental shields but they weren't about to shatter this time. "Do not think for a moment that…"

Suddenly there was a roar of _laughter_ from Ironhide, his fists slowly unclenching, broad shoulders straightening as strength soaked into his exhausted and starved frame. "I have never belonged to you." A palm thumped against his chassis over his spark, his lips twitching slightly again. "I will not be a victim any longer." And that was what he had been reduced to, an animal caged and controlled. "This spark belongs to my _Prime_. This frame is his. All that I am, all that you have sort to touch was freely given to him."

That rankled Mindwipe, the mech's expression went from calculating to outraged within one contraction of his fuelpump.

For the first time in a very long time, Ironhide felt that he had actually won a victory against the enemy, even though it might be small, to him it was larger than the physical victory in battle.

A tingle shot through every sensor relay he possessed, spark rejoicing as a presence suddenly bloomed fully within his awareness. His Orion Pax had come after him.

Alarms that had fallen silent with his own stillness suddenly came alive, cannon fire echoed just behind several of the heavily barricaded doorways along the corridor. However that was not what had his attention, his senses burned with the familiar presence and his shoulders straightened, jaw clenching.

Mindwipe's small frame was suddenly knocked aside as if it were nothing more than garbage, the bot slamming hard against the wall stunned by the force of the blow and slid down to crumple against it. Mindwipe recoiled, the telepathic mech jerking back from the demons that screamed around within Megatron's processors, knowing that there was some Cybertronians that should never be probed.

"You have failed me for the last time, Mindwipe." It was a snarl, burning optics not even sparing the Decepticon a single glance, before two Vehicons were abruptly rushing forwards, claiming an arm each and beginning to drag the screaming mech away down the corridor. "You will be an example for the others of what happens when I am _disappointed_." Razor sharp denta flashed in the flickering light, though his optics narrowed on Ironhide, taking in the mech before him. "To think that that pathetic little virus has held you prisoner for so long."

Ironhide could feel the words tearing at the open wounds that ran across his mind, slicing into them and prodding at the animal that had been caged and tormented for far too long. What peace Optimus's presence had been providing him with was beginning to fade, his fragmented sense of sanity crumbling a little.

"Optimus Prime has always had two distinct weaknesses." A low mocking laugh escaped Megatron, his lips pulling upwards into a smile that would have made any lesser bot drop to their knee joints and literally beg for their spark. "His soft spark and _you_." Megatron was practically cackling, his optics sparked with gleeful pleasure over the fact that he knew that this was one thing that could so easily strike down even Ironhide. "He has suffered without you, Autobot, it has been such a pleasure to watch him slowly begin to fade away without you. It has pleased me to no end."

Fingers curled into fists, Ironhide taking a step forwards, quite intent on tearing out Megatron's vocal components for those words spoken. He had always had a dislike for this Cybertronian, ever since he had first met him when Optimus had travelled to Kaon, he had never quite felt that this mech would do as he had once claimed. "Do you remember what I promised you, Megatron, the first time we met?"

"Ah yes." It even seemed to please Megatron, a dark amusement flaring in those optics. "You promised that if I betrayed your precious Orion Pax I would find myself torn limb from limb. A most pleasant thought."

Ironhide's optics were so dark they were black, the faintest trace of blue glimmering around the very edges. Knuckle joints cracked, the massive Autobot quite willing to take up the challenge no matter how starved he was, he was not about to let this Decepticon go for mocking his Prime. "You will regret your treachery."

"Come then." Megatron's arms opened and offered himself up like some sort of prize and Ironhide charged with a roar of pure fury and vorns of hatred.

* * *

><p>He couldn't hear anything other than the pained roar of his beloved, nothing else could break into the spark wrenching desperation that consumed him so completely. Optimus Prime couldn't see the faces of his team, couldn't hear their comm calls to him… nothing mattered but Ironhide.<p>

Blades sliced through body after body as he ploughed through the Decepticon ship at a dead run, not slowing down even when plasma bolts slammed into his chassis and shoulders. Senses were screaming so loud that Ironhide was here, that finally… _finally_ the mech who had so stolen his spark was solid once more. His processors were filled with thoughts, a wash of so much that it almost choked him, the vibrant presence sweeping through the strengthening bond between them. It flooded him with such a love that he felt tears sliding down his cheekplates at the sensation. It was love for him, one that had been forged through both trial and tribulation for both of them.

His cannons were pumping bursts of blue fire into the solid hatch before him, the heat slowly melting the metal. He continued pouring energy into it, weakening it enough that when his shoulder struck it at full force it fractured and parted, spilling him into the dark hallway beyond.

"IRONHIDE!" His scream of the mech's name echoed through the space.

Optimus's spark clenching with fear at the pain and raw wounds that filled all the other thoughts that had slipped into his mind. A rage like one he had never known filled him. He instantly attacked Megatron, slamming into the mech's back, arms and legs coiling around his once and long ago trusted friend. A razor sharp blade bit sharply into it, everything within him screaming that this mech had hurt his other half, had touched what was _his_.

All his self-control had evaporated at the sight of his beloved swaying on his pedes no more than an arm length away, long burn marks crossed the black and red frame, scars marking out the lines of torture and battles that this mech had endured. Dark blue optics were dull in the stark grey face, the lines of starvation and constant low fuel intake were clear on the massive frame. The brutality that Ironhide had endured he knew would have crushed any other mech, but Ironhide had held on, waiting for him to come for him.

And in that moment the Prime promised he would never again allow this mech out of his sight, out of his reach. Ironhide belonged with him and the entire universe could burn down around him for all he cared. None of it meant anything if this brilliant spark was extinguished.

Optimus actually managed to cut deep enough into one energon line to feel a hot gush of fluid across his wrist, before he was slammed back against the corridor wall so hard that his helm snapped back against it. The movement stunned him, his limbs loosening and he was flying through the air, when something solid thumped into him, powerful arms coiling about him, his frame being shielded from the impact by Ironhide.

There was a searing burst of heat and Ironhide jerked, grip tightening even more, fingers almost denting Optimus's armour. They both rolled and sprawled out against the cold floor, his frame being clutched tightly against Ironhide's broad chassis, protected.

_'Groundbridge, my coordinates, now! Retreat!' _

Optimus felt the stickiness of energon coating his chassis, just as Ironhide's blue optics stared at him for one long moment, love filling their pain-filled depths before shuttering. Massive limps dropped limply around the Prime, the mech's black armour smoking from where he had taken a direct blast from Megatron's cannon to the back, protecting Optimus from what would have more than likely severely wounded him at this range.

A whirl of green light appeared only feet away and his arms hooked beneath his lover's shoulders, dragging the dead weight of the mech backwards, cover fire being provided to drive Megatron back before he could come after them. Bulkhead was surging forwards, helping to hook Ironhide's body up and slide him backwards and into the safety of the Autobot base just as the first Vehicon troopers appeared at the other end, returning fire and covering Megatron.

Dropping back onto his aft, Ironhide's head and shoulders rested against his chassis and lap, head hanging limply as thick energon pooled beneath his still frame. Both of Optimus's arms coiled around the mech, cradling him desperately against him, his face buried against the dark black and red helm. Tears were streaking down his cheekplates, hot and stinging as they dripped down onto the dark metal. "Don't you dare leave me." He demanded of his Ironhide, his emotional shields cracked and shredded with Ironhide in his arms so gravely wounded.

Ratchet and First Aid were hurrying forwards, both medics attempting to get to the wounded Autobot, but Optimus practically snarled at them, hurling the most foulest insults imaginable as he fought to protect Ironhide from anyone and everyone. He had a death grip on his beloved's mind, clinging to it and not willing to release it for any reason.

"Optimus! We need to get to him…"

Blue optics blazed with rage and hatred, fighting them until he was suddenly bear hugged from behind by Bulkhead, the massive green arms coiling around his chassis, pinning his own to his sides, dragging him away from Ironhide so that First Aid could start work on staunching the flow of leaking energon. Optimus Prime was practically howling, limbs twisting and fighting that it took all of the green Autobot's strength to keep him still enough that he didn't damage himself.

No one had ever seen the Prime like that, consumed with such a determination that nothing would keep him from Ironhide.

"Forgive me, my Friend." Ratchet whispered, before something hissed against the Prime's shoulder, his struggles slowly beginning to grow more sluggish and slowly… slowly he dropped limply into Bulkhead's arms sedated.

* * *

><p><strong>There are several ideas floating around in my head one for each of the Autobots of Transformers Prime. <strong>

**Flame Ever Burning - Arcee and Firestar **

**Voice In The Wilderness- Bumblebee and maybe Silverbolt?**

**Hard Rock- Bulkhead and Breakdown**

**Experimental Phases - Wheeljack and ?**

**Critical Fracture- Cliffjumper and ?**

**Suggestions for pairings are welcome and I want to know if people would like to see a pairing of Bumblebee and Silverbolt, I think it would be fun to actually give them a story for it! Arcee is definitely next in line *smile***


	5. Part 5: Wrapt

**Author's Note: This is officially the last chapter in this little story XD Though I might post additional chapters along the way like I did with 'A Wrench In The Works'. Next story will definitely be Arcee's. I definitely feel like having fun with her, Cliffjumper, Tailgate and Firestar. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing? **

* * *

><p><strong>The Autobot Base, Nevada, Earth<strong>

Warmth quite literally _seared_ him. The solid presence heating the berth and the entire length of his body, the heat seemed to seep into his mind, trickling along the bond that pulsed quietly inside of him. His entire frame rolled, pressing up against the massive frame sprawled out on the berth beside him, his cheekplate dropping to rest on a broad shoulder, the scent of the mech filling every inch of his mind.

_Ironhide_.

Now that brought a smile to his lips, his optics flickering, before shuttering tightly again, too happy that his lover was finally back to worry about anything else. However, it was that thought that had him jolting sharply into consciousness, systems engaging so quickly, error messages flared through his core processors. Blue optics opened and he stared down at the large frame that filled the other half of his berth, black and crimson frame still wearing all of his armour, new scars ran across it and slashed across the mech's lips and cheekplates. Large servos were resting over his tanks, chassis rising and falling with the steady rhythm of a surprisingly calm recharge.

Head twisted, he took in his familiar quarters, the sparseness of any kind of personal item. His spark fluttered, worry and fear seeping into him like the cold of the Arctic once had. What if Ironhide would no longer want him seeing him as he was now? Had he…

"You keep that up and you will end up forcing me to convince you just how much I still want you."

Optimus almost gasped, his head whipping around to stare down into the pair of dark navy blue optics that sparkled back up at him with amusement.

"Though… I wouldn't actually mind doing that… however in the state I'm in I doubt I can do your beautiful frame justice."

He found his lips quirking upwards at the response, unable to help himself, he pounced. His smaller frame coiling tightly around Ironhide, nuzzling his face up against the warm throat, pressing kisses against the underside of the mech's jaw as strong arms coiled around his body and held him in place sprawled across him in a rather intimate fashion.

A soft 'oof' escaped the large Autobot's lips as he had the air knocked right out of him, but decided he didn't mind what so ever, his arms coiling around his Prime tightly, knowing that both of them needed it, spark to spark.

* * *

><p>A roar of delighted laughter filled the base, a rich sound that made every single head and helm turn in the direction it had come from, the source of it not being visible from the main control room.<p>

"Was that… who I thought it was?" Jack's eyebrows shot skyward, his body leaning against the back of the couch, head leaning over the edge of the railing and clearly attempting to see if he could make out the form of their Prime. All of them had been deeply concerned for the mech and also for the newest member of their team, the massive Ironhide who made Bulkhead look _short_ in comparison.

"I think so." Miko's brown eyes sparkled in delight. "I've never heard him laugh before."

And most of the mechs there could actually agree with that. Not even Ratchet or First Aid had seen their Prime anything other than stoically calm with exception for when Ironhide had been brought back from the Decepticon ship. All of them had seen just how fiercely protective the Prime was of his other half and what it would literally take to stop him.

"Head room." Came a deep rumble, a Cybertronian curse that had even Bulkhead wincing escaping before the mech continued in English. "How fragging difficult is it to have ceilings _high_ enough for a mech to walk upright?"

"This is built for humans…"

"How short are these organics?"

And finally the pair entered the main room of the base, Ironhide actually having to duck beneath the 'lintel' of the doorway, his massive frame towering a good two or three heads over Optimus, broad shoulders taking up much of the space of the doorway. Dark blue optics flickered around the faces of the Autobots present, clearly taking each and every one of them in with a calculating glance that left none questioning this mech's intelligence.

Optimus leaned against the broad chassis, his body brushing against the mech as he shifted, the two of them clearly not wanting to lose physical contact even for a moment. A smile tugged at the corners of the Prime's lips, his palm smoothing against scarred chestplates, his blue optics bright and filled with so much emotion that he looked like another bot entirely. Maybe it was the fact that the Prime now looked alive, his features animated and hopeful.

One optical ridge lifted at the sight of Jack, Miko and Rafael, dark blue optics flickering over their faces, attempting to judge everything and anything about them.

"Cool!" Miko gave Ironhide two thumbs up, grinning up at the mech and then glancing towards Bulkhead in curiosity. "In an all out smash down who would win, Bulky?"

For once Bulkhead looked over the length of the massive warrior's frame and knew that this mech was not one to challenge unless you wanted your aft practically handed to you. The name alone had been enough for the former Wrecker to know that challenging this mech would not be for the faint sparked.

"Yes, 'Bulky', who do you think would win?" Ironhide smirked slightly, his dark optics sparked, never one to back down from a challenge no matter what form it took.

"Ironhide." Azure optics gazed up at him, Optimus Prime's features showing his distress at the thought of Ironhide injured again so soon after he had finally regenerated.

"But that can wait." One broad shoulder shrugged slightly, clearly willing to drop it the moment Optimus's emotions and concern flashed across his processors. "This place needs decoration." The topic was instantly changed, his head twisting to glance around at their surroundings and take it all in, before scanning over the readouts on the screens Ratchet and First Aid monitored. "And a better security system, a junk heap could blast its way in here with its optics rewired."

Ratchet bristled at that, clearly taking the words as insult to his skills. However, some part of him was glad that they now had someone with far more training in that area to upgrade what they did have.

"No offense, Medic." Ironhide rolled his shoulders, joints cracking and sliding back into place, large fingers spread and clearly looked like he was ready to take on the world if it had been asked of him. "I thank you and your Bondmate for the repairs done to me, but when it comes to weaponry and security…"

A smile came to Optimus's face again, bursting into life at the sound of Ironhide's rumblings and the mech's immediate positioning as his second. How long had it been since he had last heard Ironhide talk down anyone that thought they could act as his second in command? "No one will deny you your place at my side, Ironhide."

One fist slammed into his other palm, showing all his physical strength and determination. His gaze burning into each and every one of the humans and Autobots around him, telling them silently that if any dared to betray this Prime he would not hesitate to tear out their spark and extinguish in the name of his protection. "Right." Nodding slightly, clearly accepting those around them, the tension seemed to seep out of the place before the large mech dropped onto his aft on one of the crates, his long legs stretching out as his back was propped up against the wall, arms crossed.

"Just… don't blow up the planet, 'Hide, I would not be able to explain it to any survivors…"

Now that made everyone freeze and _stare_ at him. And he grinned back, utterly unrepentant.

"You blew up a planet?" Miko had already come down the stairs and was standing by one of Ironhide's large pedes, staring up at Ironhide with something close to awe.

"Three last count." Broad shoulders shrugged slightly.

"Four." Optimus added as he was coming to look over several of the newest scans, taking in all that he had missed.

"Which did I forget, Orion?"

"Temus IV."

A bemused little snort escaped him, his dark blue optics shuttering in remembrance. "Ah yes… quite a pleasing little boom."

"_Little_?" Laughing, the Prime couldn't honestly prevent himself from smiling, his hip leaning against the consol. "You took out half of the asteroid belt in the process."

"I thought you liked that… you admired my work." One shutter half lifted, a relaxed smile tugging at his mouth. "It was quite spectacular."

He felt three pairs of eyes on him, the humans watching him with wrapt attention and clearly wanted to hear more of exactly what he had done to blow up several planets. Grinning, he straightened and propped himself back a little more comfortably in place, before he began one of his favourite battles beside Optimus, leaving out nothing and the Prime even adding in details, the mech hovering close and clearly thriving on the sound of Ironhide's voice. He had to admit this was what he had desired all those dark vorns spent trapped… to return to some sort of peace, to hear the silky whisper of his beloved's voice, their playful banter and the ease of so much between them.

Looking into the faces of his fellow Autobots, he found a sense of home that had been missing all those vorns ago, the sense of family that had been lacking. Knowing that he had so easily been accepted by them warmed his spark, even though his personality sometimes rubbed some mechs the wrong way, Optimus always knew how to smooth out his rougher edges.

Love sung bright and warm in his spark through the bond they shared, even though it wasn't a full spark-bond neither having been quite willing to risk it. It still brought him more joy than he could ever express.

* * *

><p>With a roar, Ironhide charged the holographic enemy, his massive frame moving with surprising agility, his body slamming hard and fast into the imagine, his massive servos repeating his almost signature 'head pop'. The motion would have wrenched the enemy's helm right off if it hadn't been a hologram, he continued what he was doing, despite several of his systems screaming at him for charging into a training session even if it was just against a holoform. The safeties had been removed, the program set at its maximum level. He was just as deadly as he had ever been before… maybe even more so, having lost some part of him to the savage mind rapes he had suffered at the hands of Mindwipe.<p>

Without his cannons, he took out the enemy with his bare servos, tearing them apart and leaving flickering carnage in his wake. Only when he had removed every single enemy that stood before him did the program still and the large mech rocked back from the physical exertions, his optics shuttering tightly after a long moment. His knee joints dropped him, his entire frame shaking with the force of his emotions.

A howling cry of spark deep pain streamed out of him, optics burning with the emotional pain that assaulted him, his fingers curling into fists as they slammed down into the concrete which immediately spider-webbed with cracks.

"Ironhide." It was a soft whisper, familiar and welcome. "I can help." First Aid was on his knees before the warrior, his expression gentle and understanding, those pale blue optics reflecting the deep sorrow and compassion that had so drawn Ratchet to him.

"Make it stop." His helm dropped, his palms spreading against the fragmented concrete, his processors swimming with pain that he was trying to prevent Optimus from seeing. A plea actually escaped the mech. "_Please_… I can't… I can't stop the images…" Hand curling around First Aid's wrist, he was shuddering, the length of his frame trembling. "Your gift…"

First Aid swallowed, optics shuttering, but he nodded once.

Ironhide had seen the medic use it on others before, had seen the compassionate bot heal another's mind with a simple touch, the medic's abilities the positive version of what Mindwipe possessed, but he had also known that this medic had stopped using it. _Empath_.

"It will be alright, Ratchet is with me." A hand lightly touched over where his spark rested within his chassis, his optics dimming slightly, before both servos stretched out to press against Ironhide's helm. The tentative connection between medic and patient being made, systems slowly beginning to sync together…

There was a sudden sound, wordless scream of Cybertronian. A flutter of images and then… hands were no longer on Ironhide's helm.

Ironhide's helm lifted, dark blue optics gazing into First Aid's face and seeing the horror in those vivid pale blue optics half hidden by his visor. The mech rolled, entire body seizing and shaking as he purged his last meal all over the training room floor, retching and gagging. Tears were streaking down the mech's cheekplates, his entire frame trembling all over, his hands quivering so hard that they could barely holding up.

"Aid!" Ironhide was immediately beside the mech, reaching out to carefully hook his hands beneath the small medic's shoulders and draw him upright, drawing a rag from subspace he cleaned the medic's mouth lightly. "Slag…! Are you…?"

"What… they did to you…" One hand covered the mech's mouth, his optics staring up at Ironhide, tears shimmering across those pale white and blue cheekplates. "I thought what they did to Ratchet…" The dissection of his bondmate's frame still haunted both of them, but what they had done to Ironhide and others… the faces… so many faces… Some… he recognised. "When… when was that?"

"A dozen orns ago." Optical ridges pressed together in confusion. "It was where I was held for several vorns…"

"I know that place." He might not have been there, but for a while his older brother Streetwise had been, held and tortured… he had been lucky that the mech had come out even partially whole afterwards. That reality where things were always dark… where the cries of pain filled every inch of the space. "Sheriki." The word was spat out, the medic barely able to get his vocals around the complex sounds that were a mix of English and Cybertronian, and sounded more like a squeal than a name. "You were imprisoned in Sheriki…" Vorns there… no wonder the mech was as scarred inside as he was on the outside.

"Sheriki?" Arcee stood in the doorway, her blue optics glancing between the two mechs, worried and confused. "But that is a myth… it is truly nothing more than…"

"Like I was?" Ironhide knew that his disappearance had left legends in his wake, something he wasn't exactly fond of considering. "Trust me. The _Pits_ do exist. The Decepticons always did have a habit of being able to find their way to what amounts to the first level of _Hell_." Though his large hands caught First Aid's shoulders, preventing the medic from escaping him. "What did you see that has you so shaken, First Aid?"

"Cliffjumper." His pale blue optics were wide and staring at Arcee with apology and confusion in them. "I saw _Cliffjumper_ amongst the prisoners, he was functional… badly damaged but functional. I would know his voice anywhere, Arcee."

"He's…" Arcee staggered backwards, her back hitting the wall as she gazed at the two mechs before her, optics wide and shocked. "… He's alive?"

"From what I saw… _yes_. I don't know how… but he was there… Ironhide saw him."

It was clear from what memory files First Aid had accessed that the Decepticons on Earth had gotten access to one of the subspace gateways that lead into that hellish prison the Decepticons had built in that other dimension their people used so frequently. Sheriki was a place that few ever survived for very long.

And somehow Ironhide had.

* * *

><p>"I don't like <em>sharing<em>."

Both of Ironhide's optical ridges lifted sharply, surprised by the words that came out of the mech's mouth. Though he had to admit seeing Optimus Prime standing completely bare of armour in the middle of what had become their quarters, hands on slender hips and almost glaring at Ironhide reminded him that he had not yet physically had this particular mech if far, _far_ too long.

"Share? Share what exactly?"

"You." Fine lips pressed into a firm line, jaw lifting, a clear flicker of stubbornness in every line.

How he had missed this, seeing those blue optics blazing at him with such defiance and determination. It had been those very same optics that had won his spark that first time they had met. His Prime was beautiful, each detail a work of art, every inch intoxicating to the warrior's sensors. "Now what has brought this on, Orion?" His lips wanted to twitch at the dark flicker of indignation in those optics.

"You turned to First Aid." Servos clenched by his sides, bright blue optics wavering, expression troubled. "Am I… am I not enough?" Doubt crept into those bright optics, the first flickers of those unspoken emotions making the beautiful blue depths swirl with the grey of pain and a flicker of fear.

"I did not want to burden you, my Orion." Shifting on the edge of the berth, he straightened, his hands reaching out towards the gloriously naked Prime who stood before him just out of reach looking so tempting like that. "What lurks in my mind…" He tried not to let the other mech see the mental wounds… see the horrors that stalked the corridors of his mind.

"You have always been my strength, even over the last orn… in my dreams… in my thoughts… you have stood as my shield as you did against Megatron's cannon to protect me. For once, Ironhide, let me be what _you_ need." Blue optics were imploring as the mech slowly moved forwards, hips swaying slowly, body already beginning to heat with the closeness of his beloved. Any touch of those large servos on his frame was like a brand, marking him, claiming him and easing any lingering loneliness that attempted to cling to him. "Please."

Ironhide's head lifted as warm servos brushed down against either side of his face, trailing across his cheekplates, tracing every scar and line that marred the dark metal. That beautiful frame was pressed in close to him, standing between his spread thighs, such perfection belonging onto to him. A mouth soon dropped to his own, a glossa slipping across the scar that crossed his lips, nibbling and sucking on them, gaining a groan from him at the sheer headiness of the mech's taste. Large palms cupped the back of the mech's thighs, sliding upwards, a finger soon touching the tight entrance, circling it playfully.

"There has never been another for me. Not once since the orn we parted have I been with another."

A pleased little rumble escaped the warrior, deepening the kiss and silencing any more words that could escape. The muscle cables were almost painfully tight when his finger pressed inside that hot valve, feeling the wetness trapped within as the mech arched at the intrusion. Optimus squirmed, spike hot and hard against Ironhide's tanks, the mech's legs spreading a little. "You haven't been this tight since the first time I claimed every inch of your beautiful frame."

Back arching as the digit pressed even further into him, his legs trembled at the sensations, knowing that this time it was real. Ironhide was touching him, truly touching him and would not evaporate like he had in the dreams they had shared. "Let me give you solace… I… I want a spark bond."

Ironhide froze at that, finger curling where it was buried within his lover's body, stroking that sweetspot and making the Prime even wetter with the slow circling rub and pressure. "Orion…"

"I want everything." His arms coiled around his lover's shoulders, lifting himself upwards so that his legs could hook over his lover's spread thighs, practically presenting himself to his lover, bearing his valve completely to those hot touches.

"It is too…"

"Slag that. Slag the entire fragging universe!" The mech snapped cutting off Ironhide's protests. "I was _dead_ inside without you. I can't spend another moment like that. I felt like I was empty, like I was before you came into my life." A shiver rippled up through him, his chassis pressing closer to that of his lover's, plating rubbing seductively against black and crimson armour, creating a delicious little friction. "You are all I have ever craved. Your touch, your voice… your servos… your body and your spark. Since the moment you told me to look into your optics, told me I belonged to you, I've only desired what you have offered me."

"_Frag_." Ironhide breathed, optics shuttering tightly, just listening to those words, loving them and the mech who had offered him something to fight for, someone who loved him unconditionally.

"Actually… I would love it if you did that to me, crudeness implied."

"Possession?"

"Oh _yes_." And soon the Prime found himself flat on his back, legs spread in the most obscene manner, ankles hooked over his lover's shoulders, having them face to face, chassis to chassis.

A low growl of appreciation escaped Ironhide as his hands trailed the length of his lover's frame, teasing the very tip of his spike as Optimus's own servos were quickly flinging every piece of armour the mech had somewhere onto the floor. His hips arched and squirmed the moment the head of that large spike pressed against his unstretched entrance, he wanted it, wanted the burn of penetration.

He didn't want something sweet… he wanted to know his lover was there. Wanted to know he was still…

A scream was torn from his vocals as he was suddenly impaled, muscle cables sending alert messages to his processors as they were forced wide and he was abruptly filled to the absolute limit. His hands clawed at Ironhide's broad back, scratching desperately at it, leaving long marks across shoulderblades and gave another shriek as all that coiled power was unleashed with deep body splitting thrusts. The burn was delicious, the feeling overwhelming and unbelievable, his back arched, offering himself up even more to the mech.

"YES!"

Plating was shifting, protecting shielding peeling back away from his spark, baring him completely to the mercy of his lover and it was only an astrosecond later before his spark too was claimed. Emotions roared into him, as clear as if they were his own, sensations and memory files playing so quickly he almost didn't comprehend them.

The angle changed, immediately pressing that spike downwards against his sweetspot before they were rocking together fiercely, bodies entangled, sparks even more so. Pleasure built amongst the waves of pain and regret… love and sorrow. Everything was new, fresh…

And Optimus Prime was crying, his chassis shaking as he held onto his beloved for dear life, feeling the merge complete, their sparks pulsing as one, swirling together, blending and blurring the lines between them. No longer were they two separate entities, they were one. Invisible threads were weaving together the two halves of the same whole, but this time, it was more than just a normal spark bond, the Matrix sang softly to them both, sending the two mechs spinning even higher.

No longer were they even aware of their physical joining, stars exploded around them, a rainbow of light and energy flaring, worlds dancing about them, time and memory spiralling down together.

_Love_…

Which mech said the word was immaterial.

It was what they were.

Flight amongst the stars, warmth and joy buoying them up, sweeping away the pain and anguish, washing it away in a flood of brilliant love that seared them both to the spark. It was long minutes before either became aware of the fact they were still there, that they were still physically a part of the real world. Pleasure thrummed through both, building with each slow rock of Ironhide's hips, the frantic motions having become a gentle thrust, every inch of their frames rubbing together in a delicious little friction.

"Destined." Optimus whispered, hands sliding up the length of his bondmate's back, drawing his head down, their mouths tangling together, air being exchanged between them intimately.

Before they were again swept up by pleasure, both crying out their ecstasy for the world to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Jasper, Nevada, Earth<strong>

Rafael blinked slightly at the sight of Bumblebee _watching_ several planes fly overhead, engines roaring and spinning in beautiful manoeuvres that made him wonder what it was like to be able to fly. "Is everything alright, Bumblebee?" He stopped the remote control car he had been playing with and just tipped his head up to follow the yellow and black Autobot's line of sight.

_'When I see them… I think of him.' _

Now that had Raf curious, his hand lightly brushed against his Cybertronian friend's chin softly, patting it affectionately and smiled when he was lifted up and set on one of Bumblebee's leg, offering him a better vantage to watch the planes from. "Who?"

_'Someone who meant a great deal to me and still does.'_ Doorwings twitched slightly, heat beginning to rise across the mech's cheekplates at the memory of the mech who had so charmed his spark. The feeling of truly flying, of having strong arms coiled about his body, carrying him after Megatron had almost torn out his vocals. _'You would like him, Raf. Silverbolt was always… looking out for me.'_

"What was he like?" It was the first time Bumblebee had ever mentioned even someone like that in passing, the young Autobot scout usually keeping a little of that to himself.

_'Protective. Affectionate… there was no other mech quite like him, he would do anything to protect those he cares about. He was always honest with me.'_ And Bumblebee hadn't been able to help himself, his spark fluttering wildly at the thought and his lips twitched upwards. _'He never saw me as a youngling… even though I am… inexperienced. He respected my suggestions and… always respected me.' _

"Sounds like someone pretty special."

_'He is.'_ A flicker of warmth settled in his tanks at the thought. _'He always turns up though, no matter what mission I'm assigned, at some point he always turns up.'_ A flush of heat slowly began to spread through him, his hand lightly rubbing against the back of his helm in a moment of embarrassment. The entire base had heard Ironhide and Optimus earlier that day and Bumblebee had hurriedly collected Rafael and taken him out to their favourite little spot where the human child could play with his remote control car. Thankfully Rafael hadn't been quite able to translate the rather _interesting_ Cybertronian words that filled the base… _'Have you ever… liked someone?'_ Bumblebee's pretty blue optics gazed down at his human friend, gazing into the boy's dark eyes.

"Like how?"

Okay… _this_ was awkward. For all the vorns he had been functional he had never once experienced what it was like to share something as intimate as Optimus Prime and Ironhide had shared. He wanted it. Craved the feeling of those gentle servos on his frame… even he knew the rumour about all _flyers_. Was Silverbolt like that? Hungry and wanting?

"Bee?"

_'Never mind…'_ The Autobot's cheekplates burned with heat, his doorwings twitching, sensitive and craving the idea of Silverbolt caressing them. _'I… It was only a thought.'_

"Okay…" Though Raf glanced back at Bumblebee he thought he would have to speak to First Aid and ask exactly what he thought Bumblebee's words had truly meant. However, he smiled slightly, pushing his glasses back a little more up his nose as he tipped his head back and both of them continued to watch the military jets perform dazzling aerobatics as if just for them to watch.

* * *

><p>Wind slid over alt mode, her engine roaring so loud, drowning out everything as she increased her speed, pushing herself to the limit. Her holoform sat aside her frame, for once not wearing the helmet and revealing long raven black locks that were swept back behind her, vivid blue eyes closed tight as tears seeped from beneath her lids and were whipped away by the wind. Pain speared every inch of her spark, searing her from the inside out, disbelief and… so many other emotions scorched her internals.<p>

_"Arcee?" _Jack's voice filled her audios, the comm link open between her communications systems and his mobile. _"I thought…" _

_'I'm sorry, Jack.'_ It was barely above a whisper, her spark screaming within her, knowing that somewhere out there Cliffjumper was alive and she had failed to protect him as she had Tailgate. They had been snatched away from her, a blade to her spark, slashing it out of her chassis with a brutality she could not explain. Seeing Ironhide being returned to Optimus… hearing them… hearing the love in their voices… the joy in their optics.

She _couldn't_. Cliffjumper hadn't wanted her like that, no matter how much she had loved him… her feelings had never been enough to keep him close… he had only seen her as a _partner_ and nothing more. Every time she had desperately searched for that other part of herself, she had found nothing but emptiness and death.

_Faster_. Systems redlined. Alarms sounded in her processors, but she ignored them all, including Jack's calls. He wouldn't understand, no matter how much he meant to her, Jack would not understand the brutal pain that seared her spark at the loss of so much. How could she find Cliffjumper? Was he even truly alive? Could they have been mistaken? Questions crowded in, screaming in her audios, buzzing around and around.

And suddenly something brilliant red filled her vision for a moment. Beautiful cherry red paint glowed in the afternoon sunshine, engine purring like a cat as the sports car accelerated along the road ahead of her. _Cliffjumper_? A spark of hope flared, her scanners indeed sparking a Cybertronian life sign for her. Yet the driver… sensors narrowed in and there was a holoform seated in the driver's seat, hair the colour of living fire braided back tightly against the nape of a _woman's_ neck. In the mirror, a pair of bright impossibly green eyes glanced back at her, filled with…

Arcee's tyres screeched, brakes smoking as she suddenly came to a sliding stop, blue eyes wide as she stared at the retreating form of what appeared to be another Cybertronian, a _femme_. Swallowing hard, her long raven locks curled down around her leather clad body, her hand lifting to press hard against her chest, feeling her heart racing in response to the beautiful face she had glimpsed only for a moment. There was only one femme she knew who had eyes like that, a rich green that could see right through into your very spark.

_Firestar_.

What was the femme doing on Earth? And why was Arcee's spark quiet…?

* * *

><p><strong>A little taste of both BeeXSilverbolt and ArceeXFirestar. What do you think? XD Any particular episode of Prime you want me to use as a basis for the "Flame Ever Burning"? <strong>


	6. Part 6: Warmth

**Author's Note: I hope this might cheer everyone up! Hopefully all of you who live on the East coast on the states are alright! Blackouts and rain and all that... it doesn't sound good at all. My thoughts are with you all!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ivory Bar, Jasper, Nevada, Earth<strong>

Ironhide's fingers lightly tapped against the table, his navy blue eyes trailing across the line of the man's body, enjoying the sensual sway of a rather tight rear in leather pants. The long fall of raven locks spilled down over broad shoulders, curling in damp waves. A cowboy hat sat perched on his head, the electric blue eyes flashing in Ironhide's direction as he turned, one hand against his hip and sliding down his thigh, the other over his head. Muscles rippled erotically beneath the tight button down shirt he wore, the ends of it fluttering against his thighs from where it had been pulled out by Ironhide's hands.

Something had to be said for a good holoform, Ironhide mused as the heavy beat of the music ran up through his limbs and body, setting every sensor the holoform possessed on fire. Though he had to admit, his bondmate did that just with a single touch of those calloused palms against his skin. A part of him wondered how long it had been since he had been able to do something like this with his beloved Orion and the answer almost made him scowl.

"Come here." The corner of his lips quirked upwards into a small smirk, eyes darkening to almost midnight black with suppressed hunger. A finger was crooked at his lover, the sexy man pausing and offering Ironhide a seductive little pout.

"What do I get if I do?" Blue eyes sparkled with playful amusement, body arching, both arms lifting over his head as he spun, rear swaying erotically for Ironhide. The man's head tipped back slightly, glancing over his shoulder at his bondmate, knowing exactly what affect he was having on the other male. The shirt rode upwards, revealing tawny skin underneath the edge of that shirt, and a tantalising hint of something more that the untucked edges of the shirt had been hiding.

_If only…_ It was an amusing thought all on its own, if only others could see Optimus Prime, stalwart leader of the Autobots and stoic bot doing the most dirty dancing ever in clothes as a holoform.

Allowing himself to shift backwards in his chair, his legs spread, attempting to relieve the little of the ache that was forming from being so constrained by his pants. His fingers rubbed back through his dark locks, the dark strands glinting with red highlights before he dropped one large hand back down against his thigh and shifted once more. Everyone stayed clear of him, even scarred as he was, he was still handsome, but his fierce nature put everyone else on edge. Anyone that had dared to think of approaching his gorgeous Prime was cornered by a dark glare that sent most scurrying away.

"Come _here_." It was a husky rumble, dark eyes narrowing for a moment.

Lips pressed together, pink tongue sliding across the lower one before drawing it into his mouth and doing another slow air grind. "No."

A low growl escaped Ironhide, his body responding to the defiance of his lover, the tickle of the mech's silent laughter heightening the pleasure he felt.

"Come dance with me, 'Hide."

"I do not _dance_." Though his dark eyes spoke of other things that he was quite willing to do the moment the handsome man got within reach.

Abruptly there was a woman curling herself against Optimus, her body fitting against his back, hands slipping beneath the edge of the black shirt and sliding across tawny skin. Grinding herself against his back and rear, she tipped her head upwards, whispering something into the man's ear that even Ironhide couldn't quite make out. One of her crimson painted hands threaded through the silken black waves fingertips rubbing against the smooth jaw.

Immediately the spark bond between them was allowed to fully open between them, the woman's voice instantly coming into focus as the sensations were shared between them.

"You shouldn't be on your own…" Her hands drifted underneath the edge of Optimus's pants, heading directly for something that had obviously caught her attention earlier. Warm palms suddenly curled around the back of her own, stilling them as he shifted a touch uncomfortably away from her. "I could ease that for you…" Teeth nipped at the man's ear, tugging at it and blowing a heated breath into it, actually getting a shudder from him, but one of revulsion.

_Rage_. It was a thick dark knot within him at the sight of another touching his bondmate, he was on his pedes before he knew it, the distance between himself at the pair decreasing. Fists clenched and the man was desperately attempting to keep his emotions under control as he stalked forwards, his dark eyes narrowing on the woman.

Electric blue eyes were wide as they stared at Ironhide, surprise and heat abruptly suffusing the man's face and expression. His body however trembled with the flutter of excitement, knowing that jealousy on Ironhide's part meant that he was in for one very interesting night. Attempting to detangle her hands from around him, they refused to leave his body and had slipped down into his pants, red tipped fingers curling around him.

The woman however, smirked at Ironhide, clearly challenging him over Optimus as her fingers danced across hardened flesh only to find that it was immediately beginning to… soften in her grasp. Shock danced through her dark brown eyes, a hint of irritation clouding the chocolate colour. Fingers squeezing, she got nothing but a rather uninterested manhood for her trouble.

Optimus actually managed a particularly stoic look, one dark brow arching as he lightly tugged at her wrist, clearly not about to allow her hand to remain where it was. "I apologise, Madam, but that was not for you."

Ironhide's anger immediately evaporated at those words, that tone so honest and succinct, so much the Prime that it made him want to let out a bark of laughter at her indignant horror. Only his Orion could ever say something like that and not even crack a smile at the ridiculousness of the moment.

"He's mine." Ironhide's rumble was sexy as hell, navy eyes flashing with a hard glint of possession and he stepped forwards, large hands suddenly clasping the tight rear and tugging the shorter man forwards into his body. Palms stroked possessively over that warm rear, squeezing firm flesh through the fabric. "Aren't you, Orion?" Head dipping, his mouth stroked hotly against damp lips, tongue flicking out to taste them and growled in response. As his head lifted, Optimus's mouth followed his, desperate for a kiss, his hat flopping onto the floor and rolling.

One calloused palm rubbed over that tight rear again, before trailing fingertips along the length of the man's spine, tracing each vertebrae as he went. Finally his hand cupped the back of Optimus's head, fingers curling amongst the silky strands and tipping that head back so that he could devour that willing mouth, tongue sliding in and tasting every inch. Arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close, their hips rocking together, bodies heating all over again at the slightest contact.

Mouth sliding across one cheek, he nuzzled just beneath the curve of that strong jaw, licking and nipping across flushed skin, knowing exactly what would make the beautiful man shudder and arch in response.

The woman let out a rather nasty little word for the two of them before stalking off into the smoky bar.

"Maybe I should dance with you…" The corner of his lips turned upwards with a rather pleased smirk. Twirling the shorter man, he pulled him in close so that his hands could stroke across each thigh lightly, thumbs teasing the inside of them, feeling Optimus squirm in response. "All that swaying…"

"In public?" Optimus groaned, his head arching back, feeling the slightly stubbled jaw rubbing against his own, his entire body shuddering with desire and need. "Ironhide…" A sharp gasp escaped him as a hand slipped down into his pants again, stroking him slowly from base to tip, thumb circling the throbbing head slowly. Instantly the man was hard again, unable to help his natural response to these hands touching him. "This isn't advisable."

"This from a bot who practically seduced this entire place with his swaying hips." Ironhide let out a rather bemused snort, teeth nibbling along the length of the man's throat, feeling the vibrations of his sexy little moans as he was stroked and coaxed. "You aren't escaping."

However, Ironhide's holo-projectors were already beginning to twist and distort reality around them, shielding their interlude from prying eyes. He might be willing to dare a lot of things, but he would not and never would share his Orion Pax with the world.

"Always looking after me." The dark haired beauty smiled, head resting back against Ironhide's chest, willingly giving himself up to anything Ironhide desired.

Loosening the hip-hugging pants, they were sliding down over graceful thighs, his free hand stroking across the golden flesh softly, rubbing back and forth. Freeing himself, he twisted along with the music, his length rubbing hotly against the warm cheeks of that tight rear, feeling the man practically squirm in response. Palm sliding up along the trim belly and chest, fingertips tracing and learning the planes of this particular holoform, his fingers found a nipple and pinched hard.

Gasping, electric blue eyes widened as his head rolled back, back arching as he was stroked. The hot head of that length pressed against his entrance, his body bent with the slow sweeping movements of the music that was pounding through the bar. His arms reached back, sliding into Ironhide's thick mane of hair, clinging onto him for dear life as their hips rocked together, the movement sliding that length into him inch by erotic inch. It was a welcome burn, a sensation he openly delighted in. Flushed cheeks and wet lips made for quite the erotic sight.

"Always wanting me… always hungry." And he sheathed himself completely inside his lover, their hips fitting together perfectly, just as a throbbing beat filled the air. Ironhide proving that in some ways he could dance, his hips rocking and grinding himself deeply into his lover, sliding deeper and deeper as their bodies coiled around one another.

The black shirt had somehow become unbuttoned, fingers pinching and rubbing heated little circles around them, before dropping to cup and stroke his shaft once more.

All Optimus could honestly do was hold on for dear life and ride out wave after wave of hot pleasure that surged and swept over him, his blue eyes becoming misty with pleasure as his sweetspot was struck again and again as they ground together. This was what he had missed, the easy touches, the honest pleasure they found in one another. His head tipped to the side nuzzling in against Ironhide's throat, feeling the pulse thunder just beneath his lips, his teeth nipping and worrying the skin between them.

Again and again they arched and writhed, their bodies moving in a strong meshing of both body and soul. Intimate. Ironhide growled low in his throat while he pressed so deeply into that tight warm heat that he felt he had become a part of the other mech. Their bond was practically vibrating with the pleasure that skittered from one end to the other, building up in waves, threatening to wash both of them away.

Muscles clenched down hard, trapping Ironhide within that passage, Optimus's cry of ecstasy was muffled into the side of Ironhide's throat where a dark love bite was beginning to form. Warm fluids spilled over his calloused fingers, his head dipped as his mouth found his lover's, feeling a tongue lick over the scar that ran across his lips and he shuddered coming hard and deep within that body, filling him with liquid white heat.

Both of them arched together, bound by all the strings of their love and happy to be entangled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Autobot Base, Nevada, Earth<strong>

"Optimus, you want to see something funny?" Jack grinned as he glanced over at the tall Prime who was hovering by the display screens, studying the readouts and looking as stoic as the Prime ever got.

"No."

"Don't take it personally." Arcee winked at the children, following in Bulkhead as they returned from their patrol routes through the surrounding areas of Nevada. "Primes are built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or loose his cool." _Except around one bot._ All of them knew it was unspoken, since the arrival of Ironhide, it was only when the mech was in the same room that the Prime seemed to come to life.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I have known him far longer than any of you have. He was different before he was made a Prime." Ratchet offered Rafael a gentle smile and the room seemed to grow just a little more brightly when First Aid poked his head back out from within the new medical room, large pale blue optics glittering with happiness that came from his current carrying state.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?"

"You might not believe this, but he was a Data Clerk." Ironhide ducked through the doorway, setting down his newest weapons into the small armoury he was amassing on one of the empty walls. "But I knew the moment I saw him, he was something infinitely special." His dark blue optics softened as he slowly moved over to where the Prime hovered, both arms coiling around the mech's waist and drawing him back into the warmth of his frame. A soft kiss pressed against the side of the mech's jaw, a few words of love being offered silently through their bond before his head twisted to gaze at the humans. "I will admit now that Ratchet does hold the honour of having met Orion first, but I like to think I knew him far more intimately for longer."

"Why do you call him, Orion?"

"Because to me, no matter what changes his body has undergone, he will always be my Orion Pax."

"Distracting." Optimus sighed, his optics half shuttered, knowing that he wouldn't be able to focus for long with Ironhide coiled around him. The powerful frame pressed up against him, arms hugging him close, their frames fitting perfectly together. A smile instantly tugged at his lips, a fingertip lightly touching against the scar that ran across the softness of Ironhide's lips, feeling the mech's glossa tickle it erotically. "Though you do realise I am right here."

"Every time I come here we seem to get another new arrival." Agent Fowler stepped off the lift and gazed up at the mech who was… cuddling the Prime like he was a… he instantly cut off the thought as his gaze swept the length of the mech's frame, taking in stock of the largest Autobot he had yet seen. "Introductions, Prime?"

Ironhide reluctantly released his bondmate, hands sliding across the slender hips lightly, before stepping away and coming over to where the human stood. His expression darkened a touch, jaw clenching slightly. Humans it seemed didn't have much tolerance for relationships of the same gender and it just pissed him off most of the time.

"Agent Fowler, may I introduce my bondmate, Ironhide." Pale blue optics gazed up into his lover's face, his palm sliding against one powerful arm, hoping that Ironhide wouldn't perceive this man as a threat to them. "Ironhide, _Love_, Agent Fowler is our liaison with the human government of the United States."

"Okay." Agent Fowler had not been expecting that one, having learned that the closest thing that Cybertronians had to marriage was something called a spark bond, what ever that was. "So you finally got in the muscle." It was obvious that this mech was fiercer than any that had arrived before him, the scars that ran the length of his frame showed him that much.

"Something like that." One of the children called out.

"I thought I would bring this information to you myself." Soon one of the screens was flicking to life with several new readouts that clearly showed several ships dropping in through the atmosphere… "We have several new arrivals and from all appearances they are Cybertronian in origin… the only problem is… who's side are they on?"

And in the background, Arcee swallowed hard as she stared at the readouts, knowing that one of those had to have been Firestar… yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't speak up about it… She desperately hoped the others though… would be just as friendly…

* * *

><p><strong>This story line is expanded on in the next story 'Flame Ever Burning'. Hopefully people like it! I am worried that people don't. I'll be adding in Tailgate to the next chapter of that story and also Silverbolt and a few others. I'm still attempting to work out who Wheeljack should be with.<strong>

**This might get a chapter or two more XD though they are definitely going to appear in future stories too!**


End file.
